Benih Dendam
by Kimmberly
Summary: Sampai kapan roda perputaran dendam ini akan berakhir? Sampai kapan kisah penghianatan ini akan berhenti? Bagaimana bila orang yang pernah mencintaimu berbalik membencimu?/Canon
1. Chapter 1

Perang telah usai. Konohagakure sudah kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, meskipun beberapa bangunannya separuh hancur bahkan tak sedikit yang sudah menjadi puing-puing. Dan, salah satu _nuke-nin _yang asalnya dari Konoha pun sudah kembali. Naruto beserta kawan-kawannya telah berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru, melumpuhkan Akatsuki, bahkan hampir membunuh Tobi, kalau saja jasadnya tidak hilang. Lagipula Tsunade berkata bahwa Tobi bukan lagi ancaman, karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi, juga tidak akan pernah memiliknya. Tapi, apakah benar perang ini sudah benar-benar usai?

.

.

.

_Wajah penuh kesedihan masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Air mata yang hendak tumpah untuk kesekian kalinya. Maafkan aku Sakura..._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha, di manfaatkan tim tujuh untuk menikmati ramen di kedai paman Teuji, bersama Sasuke tentunya, minus Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sakura-_chan_ jarang terlihat ya," Kakashi memulai pembicaraan, separuh matanya terpaut pada buku kecil di tangannya.

"Iya! Padahal aku rindu sekali Sakura-_chan_! Apakah dia sedang dalam misi?" Pemuda berambut pirang di samping Kakashi memonyongkan mulutnya, cemberut dan hanya di balas dengusan oleh Sasuke. Entah mengapa, dia kurang suka akan topik yang sedang di bahas ini, dia agak sedikit sensitif ketika mendengar nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Entahlah... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak sering memikirkannya, hanya saja begitu mendengar namanya atau melihat rambutnya dari kejauhan, ada rasa sesak jauh dalam lubuknya, namun ia tidak dapat mendefinisikannya. Sasuke masih ingat, bagaimana wajah Sakura ketika ia pulang ke Konoha bersama Naruto. Wajah sumringahnya sangat kontras bila di bandingkan dengan warga Konoha yang melihatnya seakan-akan dia itu kriminal berat, ya, dia memang kriminal sih. Tapi bukankah mereka tidak perlu memandanginya seakan-akan dia itu virus mematikan, atau kotoran hewan berjalan hingga mereka meludah di depannya, bukankah sejahat dan seburuk apapun manusia juga bisa menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki hidupnya? Sudahlah, lupakan orang-orang berhati busuk dan masa lalu yang kelam miliknya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini Tsunade-_sama_ jarang memberikan misi. Kau tahu kan kondisi Konoha belum membaik, jadi semua _shinobi_ di tugaskan untuk membantu warga," Kakashi mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan muridnya, Sai.

"Mungkin dia sedang asyik berkumpul dengan Ino," Sasuke menyela datar. Ia menyeruput _ocha_ hangatnya, berusaha menghilangkan gumpalan sesak dalam dada.

"Benarkah Sai?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya penasaran. Rasanya seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura selalu membuatnya tertarik.

Pemuda berseragam **ANBU** dengan rambut klimis andalannya mengedikkan bahu pertanda tak tahu,"Aku belum bertemu Ino belakangan ini,"

Kemudian percakapan ke empat pemuda tampan itu terhenti saat paman Teuji meletakkan semangkuk ramen pada masing-masing tamu kedainya itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Gelap...**_

_**Gelap...**_

_**Tidak ada cahaya...**_

_**"Uh..." Rintihan dari seorang gadis mengalihkan pandangan gelap Sasuke. Tidak ada yang terlihat... Masih gelap.**_

_**"Argh..." Rintihan itu lagi-lagi terdengar, dan kali ini lebih jelas. Perlahan-lahan sekeliling pemuda berambut raven itu menitikkan sedikit cahaya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menerangi. Sasuke mencari-cari gadis yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika onyx gelapnya mengenali sosok wanita yang sedaritadi merintih. Jauh di depannya, gadis bersurai merah muda tengah terkulai lemas dalam pangkuan sosok gelap yang tak terlihat. Cahaya di belakang mereka membuat bayangan gelap pada sosok itu, sosok yang... Tengah menggigit kedua leher Sakura dengan taringnya. Tubuh kekar Sasuke terpaku, ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, seakan ada tali-tali tak kasat mata yang menahan tubuh tegap itu untuk tetap menyaksikan mereka. Manik giok gadis itu menatapnya dengan memelas, buliran air mata mengalir jatuh dari sudut-sudut mata miliknya. Sasuke menganggap tatapan itu adalah permintaan tolong, namun percuma, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sosok itu masih betah menggerayangi leher gadis bersurai merah muda di pangkuannya, menyesap darah segat yang mengalir, hingga ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Matanya beralih, mata berwarna merah...**_

_**-sharingan**_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, dalam sekejap seluruh gambaran mimpi-mimpi tadi berganti menjadi langit-langit kamarnya. Sasuke mengatur hembusan napas, meredam degup jantung yang berdetak cepat. Perasaannya tidak enak, mimpi tadi membuat suasana hatinya berantakan. Tak ia pedulikan matahari pagi yang mencoba merembes masuk melalui jendela kamar, segera pemuda pemilik marga Uchiha itu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, melepas _yukata_ setengah basah akibat keringat lalu membersihkan diri.

Langkah pelan menuntunnya ke arah apartemen di tengah kota. Agaknya terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru, mungkin akibat firasatnya yang tidak enak. Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar begitu seorang pemuda mengetuk salah satu pintu apartemen,

"Sakura..."

Tidak ada sahutan... Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, apa mungkin dia masih tidur?

Awalnya ia ingin meyakini Sakura masih tidur, tapi ketika ia tidak merasakan _chakra_ gadis itu, ia mulai curiga. Di alirkannya _chakra_ ke telapak tangan kanan, lalu ia mencoba mencoba membuka kenop pintu dengan kasar.

**KLEK!**

Berhasil! Meski harus meninggalkan penyokan pada pintu malang itu. Suasana dalam sana tidak lebih baik, segalanya berserakan dan berantakan, jendela pun terbuka lebar mengijinkan angin pagi menderu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke mencium sesuatu yang buruk, ia berlari keluar jendela, menuju tempat seseorang yang terlintas dalam pikirannya kala tidak menemukan Sakura.

Ino...

.

.

.

Pemuda yang berasal dari _clan_ Inuzuka tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis berkuncir tinggi ketika Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Di mana Sakura?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap heran ke arah mantan _nuke-nin_ itu,"Kau bicara apa?"

"Sakura tidak ada di sini?"

"Bukankah Sakura di apartemennya?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Ck. Kiba! Ikut aku!" Perintah Sasuke. Belum sempat Kiba mencerna kata-katanya Sasuke langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tunggu!" Kiba mengejar bersama Akamaru

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia meninggalkan Konoha tiga hari yang lalu?" Sasuke dan Kiba kini sudah berada di gerbang Konoha, raut wajah Sasuke yang biasanya serius bertambah lagi saat berhadapan dengan Izumo. Akamaru yang di pakai melacak masih mengendus-ngendus bau Sakura di tanah, bau itu berhenti hanya sampai di depan gerbang.

"Ya Uchiha-_san_, Haruno-_San_ meninggalkan Konoha sejak tiga hari yang lalu, katanya dia mendapat misi, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia tampak sedang tidak dalam misi. Dia tidak membawa apapun selain dirinya sendiri, dan... Dia terlihat sangat berantakan,"

"Lalu kalian membiarkannya pergi?" Kiba menimbrung dalam percakapan,

"Ya, kami tidak punya alasan untuk menahannya. Lagipula Haruno-_san_ memaksa kami untuk membiarkannya lewat," Izumo melirik Kotatsu

Sasuke menahan napas, di sebelahnya Kiba tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Sedikit terbesit rasa bersalah dalam benak Sasuke,

Apa mungkin Sakura pergi karenanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING!**

**Ini adalah fiksi Canon PERTAMA saya. Dan perlu di garis bawahi, saya tidak mengikuti cerita Naruto, maupun Naruto Shippuden. Jadi cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan kepahaman saya setelah membaca fiksi-fiksi di fandom ini. Saya tekankan, apabila ada kesalahan atau perubahan alur saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja cerita ini adalah cerita lain versi saya setelah perang selesai. Jadi saya akan buat cerita ini berdasarkan saya sendiri, apabila ada kata-kata atau istilah baru, artinya itu adalah buatan saya. This story's mine, original idea from me :) not a copy paste.**

**Kalau tidak suka anda bisa menekan tombol BACK. Ini adalah cerita saya, dengan meminjam karakter Masashi-San, so, terserah saya akan membuat cerita ini seperti apa. Kalau suka anda bisa tekan kotak review di bawah :)**

**Mohon maaf sekali lagi apabila kosakata saya sama saja dengan fiksi-fiksi yang lain. Saya sudah berusaha untuk lebih maju lagi, mungkin ada yang bisa membimbing saya untuk fic canon?**

**Ehm, saya juga tipe author yang kalau lagi malas, atau mumet, fic saya tidak akan saya selesaikan, apalagi kalau ide baru betebaran maka berserakanlah fic baru dan terbengkalailah fic lama :/ harap di maklumi.**

**Akhir kata. Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kata orang mimpi hanyalah sekedar bunga tidur, tapi... Apakah memang mimpi tidak memiliki makna?**

.

.

.

.

Kabar perginya Sakura sudah sampai ke telinga sang _Godaime Hokage_, dan di sini lah dia bersama tim tujuh dalam kantornya. Tsunade melipat kedua jari lentiknya, lalu bertopang dagu di atas meja kerja, iris madu sang _Hokage_ menilik ke arah pemuda-pemuda di seberang mejanya.

"Jangan diam saja _Baa-chan_! Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku mau pergi mencari Sakura-_chan_ sekarang!" teriak Naruto gusar dikarenakan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Tsunade sama sekali belum buka suara. Semenjak mendengar berita tentang Sakura, salah satu _Jinchūriki_ itu memang yang paling panik dan gusar di antara semuanya. Sai dan Kakashi pun terkejut, tapi mereka masih bisa berkepala dingin. Bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang sekarang sudah ingin bertindak, tidak berubah.

Tsunade mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyuruh Naruto untuk diam dan menenangkan diri,"Aku akan mengirim para _jounin_ untuk mencari Sakura. Untuk sementara ini kalian belum boleh keluar dari Konoha,"

"Tapi _Baa-chan_! Aku mau ikut pergi mencari Sakura-_chan_!" Rengek Naruto yang mati-matian menolak perintah sang _Hokage._

"Tidak ada bantahan. Kalian semua boleh keluar, kecuali Sasuke,"

Sebelum keluar dari kantor _Hokage_, Sai dan Kakashi membungkukkan badan sopan, sementara Naruto sudah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan mereka semua dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu," iris madu Tsunade memandangi mantan_ nuke-nin_ berambut biru gelap lekat-lekat, dari atas kebawah, dari bawah keatas. Alih-alih merasa risih, pemuda itu tetap bertahan pada raut datarnya.

"Saya tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti ini _Hokage-sama_," _onyx_nya bersirobok pada bola mata kecoklatan milik Tsunade,

"Aku akan menunda acara **itu**. Sampai Sakura sudah ditemukan dan kembali ke Konoha," wanita berambut pirang penyandang gelar _Hokage _yang sedang duduk menarik napas sejenak,"Apa kau juga sudah memberitahu yang lain?"

"Tidak _Hokage-sama_, saya baru memberitahukannya pada Sakura saja,"

"Hm. Pergilah,"

Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju pintu, akan tetapi ia menghentikan pergerakan saat tangannya mencapai gagang pintu,"Saya harap anda menjaga kerahasiaan rencana ini, jangan sampai semua orang terutama _dobe_ tahu sebelum waktunya,"

Tsunade memijit-mijit pelipisnya begitu Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu,"Anak itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sang bungsu Uchiha berjalan tanpa arah, entah kemana kaki membawanya setelah keluar dari kantor _Hokage_. Sekarang ia sudah berada di tengah kota, berbaur dengan keramaian penduduk yang tengah menjalankan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Ia tidak berniat mencari timnya, lagipula para anggota timnya juga pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari Sakura. Dan dia? Apa yang dia lakukan kini? Entahlah... Merenungi diri mungkin?

Ia berhenti di depan dua buah kedai, memandangi papan nama keduanya sebelum memutuskan akan masuk yang mana. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada kedai _dango_ sebagai labuhan, padahal awalnya Sasuke berniat menghilangkan segala kepenatannya dengan _sake_. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memesan hanya satu tusuk _dango_, mengingat dia sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis. Lalu kenapa dia memilih masuk kedai _dango_? Baiklah, Sasuke kita sepertinya sudah mulai berhalusinasi dengan mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memaksanya masuk kedalam sana.

_**"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kita makan dango bersama!"**_

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Sasuke menghela napas berat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang... kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya orang yang selalu melekat dan berisik didekatmu tiba-tiba menghilang? Menghilang dalam artian dia tidak berada di atas tanah sama denganmu, seperti Naruto kan tidak bersama dengan Sasuke sekarang tapi mereka masih berada dalam lingkungan yang sama, Konoha. Rasanya hampa... Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, demi menghilangkan bayangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sayangnya ide itu harus ditolak mentah-mentah, alasannya cukup sederhana, dia masih sayang pada wajah tampannya. Sepiring _dango_ sudah tersaji menggoda di depannya, berwarna coklat mengkilap merayu siapa saja untuk memakannya. Sasuke mengangkat tusuknya, lalu di dekatkan ke arah mulutnya dan hap! Sebutir _dango_ melumer sempurna dalam sana.

_**'Manis sekali'**_ batinnya, dan hingga petang menjelang, Sasuke berusaha menghabiskan sisa _dango_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya entah kepada siapa, mengingat penghuni rumah itu cuma dirinya sendiri. Dulu dia masih tinggal bersama _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, dan _Aniiki_-nya, tapi itu dulu, sekarang ini dia hanya sebatang kara. Tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu, pemuda yang mengenakan baju berlambang kipas di belakangnya berjalan dalam gelap, berusaha menemukan sumbu lilin untuk dinyalakan. Ia langsung menyalakan api begitu mendapat yang ia cari.

Sinar kecil dari sebatang lilin menyirami tiap sudut ruangan meski remang-remang. Sasuke meletakannya tepat di samping _futon_. Ia sendiri merebahkan tubuh, menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum jatuh tetidur.

_**.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun" suara itu... suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sasuke. Suara itu terus memanggil-manggil namanya tanpa memperlihatkan diri, membuat Sasuke berlari menghampirinya. Namun sia-sia, ia hanya mengejar kegelapan. Sedetik kemudian sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba menggelap berubah terang benderang, hal ini menyebabkan Sasuke menyipitkan mata, mencoba mengadaptasikan diri dengan cahaya yang muncul entah darimana. Ini seperti Déjà vu.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun," suara itu terdengar makin jelas dari belakang Sasuke. Ia berbalik, mendapati helaian rambut merah muda berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan jarak beberapa langkah saja. Dia... Sakura...**_

_**Sasuke menahan napas. Otaknya memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Sakura, rambutnya, mata hijaunya... dia benar Sakura.**_

_**"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau terlalu naif," Sakura mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang lain selain menyebutkan namanya. Kaki gadis itu melangkah mendekat padanya, tapi ada yang tidak lazim. Raut wajah Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, terlalu datar. Pancaran mata hijaunya penuh kekosongan. Semuanya terlalu aneh, ucapannya pun aneh, mau tak mau Sasuke mengerutkan alis heran. Bola matanya terpaku pada emerald hijau milik Sakura, sementara bibirnya terbuka lagi hendak mengucapkan sesuatu,**_

_**"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau harus mati," **_

_**Sekejap emerald itu berubah merah, semerah warna darah,**_

_**"Mangekyou-"**_

_**.**_

"Hahh! Hahh..." Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kasar, menghapus keringat yang terus mengalir jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia beranjak dari _futon_, memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan tidur, walaupun matahari belum terbit.

.

.

.

Orang-orang berseragam **ANBU** berlari menapaki dahan-dahan pohon, ada sekitar enam-tujuh orang jika _medic-nin_nya ikut dihitung. Dua diantaranya berada jauh di depan, berlari mendahului yang lain, satunya berambut kuning dan lainnya berambut biru gelap. Mereka Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari bak orang kesetanan,

_"Salah satu kuil keramat di Sora no Kuni diserang oleh para nuke-nin,"_

Keduanya terus mengalirkan _chakra_ ke bawah telapak kakinya, melompati dahan satu kedahan lainnya,

_"Mereka mencuri gulungan rahasia, yang menyimpan jurus-jurus terlarang,"_

Tak dihiraukannya teman-teman lainnya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang,

_"Salah satu jounin melaporkan bahwa ia hanya melihat seorang pria mengenakan topeng, dan seorang kunoichi wanita berambut merah muda..."_

Tanpa mempedulikan paru-paru mereka yang hampir meledak, kedua pemuda itu terus mengirim sebagian _chakra_ pada tumpuannya, sebagian lagi disalurkannya pada paru-paru yang terus kembang-kempis,

_"Aku tidak yakin dia adalah Sakura. Ku rasa kalian harus memastikannya sendiri. Aku mengutus kalian-tim tujuh-beserta Neji, Ino, dan Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini," Tsunade memegang kepalanya,"Salah satu shinobi dari sana mengenali Sakura sebagai shinobi Konoha, aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman antar Konoha dan Sora no Kuni. Turuti perintah daimyo-sama,"_

Pepohonan sudah habis dilewati, kali ini kaki-kaki mereka memijak di atas bumi. Kelompok orang-orang itu berhenti sejenak, mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen. Keringat membajari wajah Sasuke dan Naruto, bersamaan dengan paru-paru mereka yang benar-benar akan pecah bila dipaksa bekerja lagi. Negara langit sudah terlihat, berdiri kokoh menjulang ke arah langit. Setelah dirasa cukup mengumpulkan udara, ketujuhnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Salah satu penjaga yang memegang teleskop mengirim sinyal kepada penjaga-penjaga gerbang lainnya, bahwa ada tujuh orang mengenakan _hitai-ate_ berlambang Konoha sedang mendekat. Salah seorang penjaga mengendarai sebuah mesin melayang turun untuk menemui mereka di bawah sana. Mengingat lautan menjadi halangan bagi mereka kalau ingin menuju Sora no Kuni, lagipula negeri melayang itu cuma bisa dicapai menggunakan mesin terbang.

"Kami utusan _Hokage_," Kakashi menjelaskan tujuannya,

"Hm, ku antar kalian menemui _daimyo_ kami," sang penjaga itu menyuruh semua untuk naik, lalu ia mengendalikan mesin itu naik kembali.

Suasana Sora no Kuni sama ramainya dengan Konoha, hanya bedanya beberapa _shinobi_ di negara ini tampak melayang-layang di udara. Naruto memandang kagum tiap bangunannya, mengingat sebelumnya ia dan Sasuke pernah menghancurkan negara itu, tapi Sora no Kuni membuktikan maju pesatnya negara itu dari pembangunannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi,"Kau mau membawa kami kemana?" karena Bangunan_ daimyo_ baru saja mereka lewati,

"_Daimyo_ kami sedang menginvestigasi kuil _Ancor Vantian_,"

"Bukankah kuil itu sudah hancur?"

Penjaga itu memandangi Naruto datar, dia ingat jelas Naruto dan beberapa kawannya dulu menghancurkan Sora no Kuni juga kuil suci itu,

"Sudah dibangun ulang tentunya, kuil itu sangat keramat bagi kami,"

Penjelasan sang penjaga dibalas dengan gumaman 'oh' dari Naruto. Mereka kini sudah mendarat di kuil _Ancor_ yang tampak sedikit hancur akibat pertarungan.

"_Daimyo-sama_," salah seorang _shinobi_ memberitahukan kedatangan Naruto dan yang lainnya pada pemimpin negara langit itu, ia berbalik meneliti ketujuh orang _shinobi_ Konoha tengah membungkuk hormat padanya,

"Jadi..." Sang _daimyo_ mengawali pembicaraan,"Salah satu _kunoichi_ kalian berkhianat dengan bekerja sama bersama _nuke-nin_ untuk mencuri gulungan rahasia milik negaraku?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikan _daimyo-sama_. Apakah gulungan rahasianya berhasil diambil?" Jawab Kakashi,

Sang _daimyo_ memutar badan, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kuil. Naruto dan lainnya mengekor di belakang pria paruh baya itu. Suasana kuil di dalam hampir sama seperti di luar, akan tetapi kerusakan di dalam jauh lebih parah. Shikamaru membaca situasi,"Sepertinya para _nuke-nin_ ini menjalankan aksinya secara diam-diam. Mengingat di luar penjagaannya sangat ketat. Tapi mereka menyerang dengan brutal begitu berhasil masuk ke dalam sini,"

Sang _daimyo_ terkekeh,"Hebat juga kau anak muda," mereka semua sampai di sebuah altar megah, kemudian _daimyo _menunjuk salah satu lubang menganga pada tembok di atas meja persembahan,"Tempat penyimpanan gulungan berhasil dibobol, harus ku akui mereka cukup hebat untuk melepas segel yang kuat itu,"

Shikamaru dan Neji mengelilingi altar, berharap menemukan petunjuk jati diri para _nuke-nin_ tersebut. Shikamaru -pemuda berambut nanas- merasakan ketidakwajaran atas lubang besar pada dinding, mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang mampu membuat lubang sebesar ini hanya dengan sekali pukulan, Tsunade...

"Kalian harus merebut kembali gulungan kami,"suara sang _daimyo_ memecah keheningan,"Dan tangkap para _nuke-nin_ itu."

Shikamaru dan Neji menggeleng ke arah Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya, tidak ada jejak peninggalan yang bisa menghantar mereka pada para kriminal itu.

"_Hai' daimyo-sama_." Sasuke dan Naruto menyahut bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Apabila kalian merasa cerita ini gaje, sejujurnya author juga merasa ada kegajean dlm cerita ini, apalagi akhirannya yang menutup dengan galau *segalau authornya* :/

Tapi sudahlah, di nikmati saja, meskipun saya tidak yakin bisa memunculkan konflik mendebarkan dan menegangkan. Maafkan bila typo bertebaran :/

Don't like don't read, simple as that.

Thanks for the review **FuRaHeart(bukan hebat, ini mah nekat :/), Luchia Hiruma, Mizuira Kumiko, Fishy ELF(((selamat menikmati minna!))), kryscopter96 L(makasih concritnya! *hugs*).**

Saya masih butuh banyak pembelajaran, mohon kritik dan saran agar saya tahu fic saya layak untuk dinikmati anda-anda sekalian :) dan saya bisa tau apabila ada kekurangan.

No flame.

Review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Para _shinobi_ utusan _Hokage_ saling melirik satu sama lain begitu ditinggalkan oleh sang _daimyo_. Merenungi sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi dalam kuil suci itu, menduga-duga siapa pelakunya, berusaha mencari jejak.

"Mungkin ini benar perbuatan Sakura," Shikamaru menutup keheningan, menyampaikan aspirasi dalam pikirannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menuduh begitu saja! Sakura tidak mungkin berbuat seperti ini!" Naruto menggeram marah, dia merasa Shikamaru sudah keterlaluan dengan seenaknya menyalahkan Sakura atas semua ini. Kemudian hening kembali. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lagi, sebagian dari mereka berusaha mencari petunjuk meskipun nihil. Para pelaku kejahatan itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, benar-benar pandai menghilangkan jejak.

Kakashi menggeleng pasrah, akhirnya dia memutuskan sepihak,"Lebih baik kita kembali ke Konoha,"

Semua menyetujui usulan Kakashi-_sensei u_ntuk mengangkat kaki dari Sora no Kuni.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan tegap menuju rumahnya, dengan pikiran kosong ia menapaki tanah, membiarkan benak-benak yang terlintas menggerogotinya, sampai_ onyx_ kelamnya mendapati sosok gadis berambut panjang indah menjuntai hingga punggung tengah duduk di kedai ramen.

Sasuke pun melangkah masuk, mengangkat kain bertuliskan **Ichiraku Ramen** agar tidak menghalangi kepalanya, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah gadis itu.

"Baru makan?" suara beratnya mengalun datar, wajahnya memandang lurus sang pemilik kedai yang tengah membuat makanan untuk para tamunya,

Gadis itu tersentak ringan. Sejenak ia merasa ragu apakah pemuda itu berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya benar dia, karena tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke kosong, dan di sebelahnya yang juga kosong,"I-Iya,"

Sasuke melirik datar ke sebelahnya,"Katakan pada _otou-san_mu aku akan mengurus semuanya, dia tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan berjalan lancar," mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut panjang itu terbengong-bengong sendiri.

.

Di lain pihak, Naruto tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah sahabatnya, sekaligus seseorang yang pernah dicintainya. Ah, mungkin hingga detik ini dia masih mencintai gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Dia masih tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Sakura pergi? Meninggalkan Konoha, dan... Menjadi _nuke-nin_? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Saat ini dia sedang menjalankan misi bersama _sensei_-nya, misi kelas S. Iwagakure diserang oleh sekawanan bandit berbahaya, Naruto berharap menemukan petunjuk dari misi ini.

"Sakura..." gumamnya lirih, kaki-kakinya membawanya terus berlari menuju Iwagakure.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami mimpi buruk selama beberapa hari berturut-turut menjadikan Sasuke sedikit anti untuk terlelap. Dia tidak takut dengan sosok gadis dalam mimpinya, tapi mata berwarna merah itu selalu menghantuinya, seolah-olah hendak membunuhnya dalam mimpi pada saat itu juga. Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, namun pemuda Uchiha satu ini menahan kantuk, berusaha tetap sadar dan pada akhirnya rasa kantuk berhasil menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

.

_**"Sasuke..." **_

Sekelebat bayangan gadis bersurai merah muda hadir dalam mimpi lagi, ekspresinya pilu seakan menahan sakit

_**"Sasuke..."**_

Sekejap semuanya menghilang, berganti putih lalu sekelebatan momentum-momentum yang lain kembali hadir, kali ini menampakkan gadis itu tengah tersenyum licik, memegang sebuah senjata kecil nan tajam.

_**"Sasuke..."**_

Mengarahkannya pada seseorang bergambar buram. Tapi dari rambutnya berwarna terang mencolok, membuat Sasuke hampir mengenalinya.

_**"Sasuke!"**_

.

Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengutuk mimpi buruknya belakangan ini, benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi, demi apapun didunia ini! Dia hanya ingin mendapat kedamaian. Gadis itu, ya... gadis itu, Sakura. Membuatnya merasa dihantui, membuatnya dikerubungi rasa bersalah. Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang jelas matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, perlahan-lahan menampakkan dirinya yang tangguh. Mungkin dia membutuhkan udara segar demi menjernihkan pikiran. Sasuke bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaian, setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Desau angin menerpa kulit putihnya ketika kakinya menginjak jalan di depan rumah. Sebisa mungkin dia menghirup udara segar banyak-banyak, mumpung gratis dan tidak perlu dibayar. Sasuke berhenti mengelilingi kota saat perutnya berbunyi nyaring, ia berjalan mencari tempat makan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan pria berambut tegak lurus berpapasan dengan Sasuke dijalan.

"Yo!" sapa salah satu dari mereka, pria yang mengenakan masker.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Baru pulang dari misi?" sepasang _onyx_ miliknya memandangi sahabat pirangnya yang bermuram durja. Sasuke merasa aneh, pasalnya Naruto bukan pribadi yang mudah untuk bersedih hati.

"Ya, menangkap bandit di Iwagakure. Tapi tidak ada jejak Sakura," desah Kakashi sedikit tersirat nada kekecewaan.

"Heh," pemilik _sharingan_ mendengus mengejek, ada perasaan kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Entah mengapa, Naruto terlalu berlebihan, dia tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya sia-sia,"Berhentilah mencari gadis itu. Dia pergi atas keinginannya sendiri,"

Pemuda bermata safir yang sedaritadi menunduk lesu, mengangkat wajahnya menahan amarah. Dia maju seketika, menarik kerah baju Sasuke, Kakashi pun dengan cepat melerai keduanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu brengsek! Dia itu sahabatmu! Kau lelaki tidak berhati. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan Sakura!" Teriakan penuh kemarahan menggelegar di udara. Naruto menarik napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ingin rasanya dia memaki Sasuke, memukulnya bila perlu. Seseorang harus menyadarkannya, bagaimana bisa Uchiha satu itu tidak memikirkan Sakura,"Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya, sementara Sakura sangat mencintaimu,"

Kata-kata Naruto bagai tamparan telak baginya. Semua yang di katakannya adalah kejujuran, dirinya tidak lebih dari orang jahat yang menghancurkan perasaan seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Suara seseorang menyadarkan ketiga anggota tim tujuh yang tengah diliputi ketegangan itu. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya pemuda itu kembali bersuara,

"Seorang _jounin_ melihat _nuke-nin_ berkeliaran di sekitar perbatasan dekat Sunagakure," Sai mengarahkan kepalanya menjadi penunjuk arah, mengisyaratkan mereka bergegas sebelum terjadi kekacauan. Naruto baru akan melangkah pergi ketika sebuah tangan menahan bahunya,

"Biar aku dan yang lain menjalankan misi ini, kau juga Kakashi-_sensei_ beristirahatlah," ternyata Sasuke. Naruto memasang wajah kesal, ia menepis tangan Sasuke; melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Sasuke menghela napas.

Mereka berlari menuju perbatasan, tidak ada pembicaraan hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, pemandangan hutan telah berganti menjadi gurun pasir, hawanya pun beralih menyengat. Pos penjaga terletak beberapa kilometer jauhnya, masih bisa di capai dalam waktu singkat. Rasa keterkejutan menghinggapi mereka semua setelah mencapai pos, para penjaga telah terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah berceceran di pasir.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang pemuda berambut biru terang, menampakkan punggungnya pada Naruto dan lainnya. Sasuke sangat mengenali sosok itu, sangat sangat mengenalinya walau cuma melihat dari belakang. Terutama ketika ia sedikit menoleh, mata berwarna ungu itu...

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespons, Sakura terduduk memeluk tubuhnya di sebelah pemuda berambut biru terang. Naruto melesat ke arah dua orang di hadapannya,

"Jangan bergerak," Sakura di tarik ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu, memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak bergerak melebihi batas. Karena bila ia melawan, _kunai_ yang sudah tersampir manis di leher Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. Angin gurun berhembus memecah ketegangan, menerbangkan surai-surai mereka, menyentuh kulit-kulit tak tertutupi.

"Lepaskan dia Suigetsu," Sasuke berujar dingin. Suigetsu membalasnya dengan tertawa mengejek,

"Ah, lihat siapa yang berbicara. Seorang pengkhianat. Kau ingin aku melepaskannya? Baiklah," Sakura dilepaskan dan didorong, menyebabkannya terjatuh menimpa pasir. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung memapah Sakura, Sasuke merasa dia pernah melihat kejadian ini, tapi dimana?

_**"Sasuke..."**_

Suara itu...

Gadis itu...

Rambut terang mencolok...

Sasuke ingat,"Naruto menjauh darinya!"

"Apa-apaan kau! Tidak bisakah kau peduli sedikit saja pada Sakura?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil mengoceh, menumpahkan kekesalannya. Kenapa Sasuke sedingin itu bahkan dalam keadaan genting begini?

"Awas!" Peringatan Sasuke mengherankan Naruto. Ia berbalik, pupilnya mengecil, Naruto melompat mundur, sedikit saja ia terlambat, jarum-jarum di tangan Sakura mungkin akan berpindah menancap di kulitnya. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Naruto, kau masih saja ceroboh,"

Naruto terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata, Sakura hampir saja membunuhnya! Dan sekarang ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah tadi ia baru melakukan sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu. Kakashi dan Sai menjadi saksi segala keanehan ini, Sakura seperti orang lain, Sai mendeteksi _chakra_, itu benar _chakra_ milik Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura menghentikan tawanya, mengganti dengan seringaian sinis,"Jangan berwajah serius seperti itu, kalian tidak akan mati hari ini kok,"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke,

"Mauku? Adalah membunuhmu Uchiha Sasuke_-kun_, dan menghancurkan Konoha," mata Sakura menyipit, semakin menambah kesan sinisnya,"Pertemuan ini adalah peringatanku, kita akan berjumpa lagi. Pada saat itu tiba, aku akan melenyapkan Konoha... Dan kau," telunjuk lentiknya mengarah ke Sasuke. Agaknya Sasuke tidak menyangka, Sakura berniat membunuhnya. Ini... mimpi jadi kenyataan?

"Kenapa... Sakura? Apa kau juga yang menghancurkan kuil di Sora no Kuni?" Naruto mengangkat bicara, hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima semua yang baru terjadi.

"Karena aku... dendam... Ya! Itu adalah hasil karyaku, apa kau suka?" _emerald_ itu memandang angkuh orang-orang yang pernah memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya,

"Kembalikan gulungan _jutsu_ yang kalian curi," Sasuke berucap datar,

"Kalian ingin gulungan _jutsu_ itu? Sayang sekali bukan aku atau Sakura yang memegangnya. Kalau kalian bisa menemukan markas kami, kalian akan mendapatkan yang kalian mau," Suigetsu menjawab panjang lebar,"Itupun jika kalian bisa menemukan kami,"

"Baiklah, cukup sekian, sampai bertemu lagi," pamit Sakura dan Suigetsu berbalik hendak melangkah pergi,

"Aku akan membawamu pulang kembali Sakura_-chan_! Aku bersumpah akan membawamu pulang!" ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, sama seperti dulu ia berjanji membawa Sasuke pulang, dia berlari mengejar Sakura, berusaha menahannya.

"Semoga berhasil." kemudian Sakura dan Suigetsu menghilang dari pandangan. Menyisakan segelintir orang-orang berseragam **ANBU** mencerna peristiwa barusan.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade memerintahkan para _shinobi _melakukan penjagaan ketat di Konoha terkait berita yang di bawa oleh Kakashi, mengenai ancaman Sakura. Tsunade yakin ancaman tersebut bukanlah main-main. Tidak berhenti di situ, _Godaime Hokage_ menyuruh utusan khusus agar melacak markas mereka, Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya.

Sasuke merenung, jika Suigetsu masih hidup, apa itu artinya Juugo juga? Apa sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

Author's note :

Em...

Authornya speechless. Semakin bertambah chapternya kok semakin gaje ya? Brr...

Ide mampet nih, kosakata juga mampet. Aigooo...

Mohon maaf ya kalau chap ini jelek, huhuhuu,

Di sini ceritanya tim taka sudah bubar, Karin sudah mati. Tapi juugo masih tanda tanya, huehue. Trus, kalo mereka menghilang susah di lacak, dan Sakura sudah masuk golongan nuke-nin karena dia yang menghancurkan kuil plus mencuri gulungannya.

_#np : Closer to the edge from 30 seconds to Mars, my inspiration._

Ok, cukup sekian.

Review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: cerita ini di buat semau-mau gue. Dengan bermodalkan pinjaman karakter Naruto dan polesan perubahan alur-alur ceritanya. Anggap saja waktunya, setting, latar cerita ini setelah semua berakhir, meski cerita aslinya belum tamat./OOC, canon, typo, dlsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara burung gagak terdengar mengitari atap sebuah perumahan kumuh, tampak mengerikan dari bagian luarnya, di tambah minim penerangan dari dalam, membuat enggan siapapun yang lewat di sana. Pada ruang bawah tanah, puluhan lilin tertata apik di lantai, membentuk rangkaian simbol khusus, lalu di tengah-tengah sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri seorang perempuan dewasa. Sesosok berjubah hitam mendekatkan diri, tangan-tangan kekarnya menelesuri kulit putih mulus milik perempuan itu -menelusuri kulit pipi, hidung, kemudian berakhir menyentuh bibir ranumnya. Ketukan alas kaki pada lantai menyadarkan sosok itu akan kedatangan dua orang pendatang,

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tidak mau bersusah payah menoleh, sosok itu melontarkan pertanyaan sambil terus membelai-belai sayang perempuan yang masih memejamkan mata. Sakura memperhatikan perbuatan sosok gelap itu, tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kami sudah bertemu mereka,"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti,"Jalankan rencana selanjutnya," sosok itu menarik tangannya, ia ikut berbaring di samping perempuan tersebut, memainkan anak-anak rambut pendeknya,

"_Hai'_"

Sakura mengundurkan diri bersama Suigetsu, membiarkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin di ruangan penuh lilin menghabiskan waktu untuk mereka saja. Sosok berjubah hitam mengamit lengan perempuan yang terbaring di sampingnya, menyesap aroma kulit tangannya, mencari-cari bau _familiar_ dalam memori otak.

"Rin..."

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak berita ancaman tersebar ke seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha, mereka semua sudah siap siaga di pos masing-masing. Tapi sampai hari ini, tanda-tanda penyerangan belum juga muncul, bahkan... tidak ada. Apa ini hanya kabar angin belaka? Shikamaru menguap waspada dalam posnya, dia berpikir keras. Penampakan Sakura dan Suigetsu saat itu bukanlah _genjutsu_ atau ilusi _fatamorgana_ belaka, mereka benar-benar nyata, dan Shikamaru adalah saksi atas semua pernyataan serius mereka. Namun sekarang, Neji pengguna _byakugan_ sekalipun tidak melihat adanya kehadiran mereka dari radius beberapa kilometer, Akamaru juga tidak mencium tanda-tanda kedatangan para _nuke-nin_.

_**Apa rencana mereka sebenarnya?**_

Sial, di saat-saat begini otak jeniusnya tidak bisa digunakan. Dari jauh, dua kelebat bayangan berlari mendekati gerbang, memberi kode untuk membukanya. Itu -Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu markas mereka?"

Sasuke menggeleng._** Para nuke-nin ini, bersembunyi dimana?**_ Shikamaru berpikir, _**pasti ada cara untuk menemukan mereka.**_

"Kami sudah memeriksa desa terpencil," lapor Sasuke

"Apa ada tempat lain yang belum kau periksa?"

Naruto memasang tampang lelah,"Ada banyak wilayah dan negara, kami baru memeriksa desa-desa terpencil,"

Paham akan kelelahan Sasuke dan Naruto, Shikamaru membiarkan mereka masuk terlebih dulu,"Melaporlah dulu pada _Hokage-sama_,"

"Hn." kedua sahabat berbeda sifat melesat pergi menuju kantor _Hokage_. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, mereka terlalu lelah bahkan untuk merangkai kata-kata. Sasuke tahu, Naruto bukan tipe pendiam seperti ini. Dia tahu temannya itu terpuruk karena Sakura, karena kepergiannya.

Bunyi ketukan pintu mendapat balasan dari Tsunade,"Masuklah,"

Uchiha Sasuke masuk dan membungkuk tanda hormat, sedang Naruto memasang wajah datar. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini banyak membawa perubahan padanya, mungkin dia sedikit lelah juga banyak beban pikiran.

Tsunade meletakkan tangan kiri yang disandarkan di atas meja tepat di depan bibirnya,"Bagaimana?"

"Kami belum menemukan markas mereka Tsunade-_sama_,"

"Hm, ada terlalu banyak negara untuk ditelusuri," ketiganya hening, memberi jeda pada pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha menguak pertanyaan yang masih menjadi misteri ini. Iris coklat madu sang _Hokage_ menilik dua pemuda di hadapannya, menarik napas sejenak,"Percuma," gumamnya lirih entah pada siapa, dan gumamannya itu tertangkap jelas oleh Naruto,"Kalian beristirahatlah, mungkin lebih baik kita hentikan pencarian ini,"

"_Hai'_ Tsunade_-sama_," baru saja Sasuke melangkah mundur, suara kawan di sampingnya menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu, menarik perhatian Tsunade lebih jauh selain memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Begitu saja kah?" suara pemuda berambut pirang terdengar bergetar, seperti berusaha menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya, meredam emosinya,"Anda sudah menyerah? _Baa-chan_, kau tidak ingin muridmu kembali?"

"Naruto... Tentu aku ingin Sakura kembali. Tapi kita sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk! Ini hanya akan menguras tenaga semua, Konoha butuh tenaga kalian,"

"Apa anda tidak pernah mendengar kata berusaha?"

Tsunade terdiam, Sasuke ikut terdiam.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali." Meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terdiam, Naruto pergi.

Tsunade tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri, wanita berparas cantik pemegang gelar _Hokage_ menarik napas panjang,"Sasuke, besok Hinata, Kiba, dan Shikamaru ikut bersamamu, lakukan pencarian lebih lanjut,"

"_Hai'_ Tsunade-_sama_,"

.

.

Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam memantau keadaan dari kejauhan, mengintai gerak-gerik penjaga yang sedang siaga. Seorang memakai cadar transparan, memperlihatkan seringaian mengerikan akibat gigi-gigi tajamnya dari balik cadar tersebut. Satunya lagi mengenakan jubah panjang dan cadar hitam, tapi tidak menutupi pakaian pendek di dalamnya. Keduanya sontak menoleh bersamaan saat mata mereka tertuju pada satu titik fokus, dan mereka mengangguk lalu hilang dari pijakan dahan pohon

.

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit, hidungnya mengendus-ngendus bau yang tidak asing. Sasuke dan lainnya berhenti begitu melihat gelagat Kiba,

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu menatap serius dua pasang mata Sasuke,

"Bau Sakura..." telunjuknya mengacung, memberi tanda arah datangnya bau Sakura,"Dari sana,"

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, semuanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kiba. Tentunya dengan sang anjing pelacak juga Kiba memimpin di depan, hidung Akamaru terus mengendus-ngendus pohon-pohon sekitar. Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa mereka ada di perbatasan...

"Ini... Apa kau yakin benar ini jalannya Kiba?"

Yang di tanya menoleh pada Akamaru, anjing itu masih mengendus-ngendus bau Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin tidak memercayai penciuman Akamaru,

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke menengahi pertanyaan keduanya,"Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu," ia melesat pergi. Inuzuka Kiba memandang heran Shikamaru sebelum mengekor Sasuke bersama Hinata. Kini mereka sudah berada di ujung tebing, pemandangan di bawah sana penuh dengan rumah-rumah penduduk terbuat dari metal, sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lalui tadipun berubah, salju mulai turun di setengah perjalanan tadi. Paling terakhir sampai, Shikamaru menyampaikan pendapat,

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana,"

Semua mata mereka tertuju pada salah satu negara besar di bawah sana. Tetsu no Kuni, negeri para samurai.

"Bau Sakura semakin dekat," sela Kiba.

Sebagai pemimpin, Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tahu harus memutuskan pilihan. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur dekat, ia tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi. Dia sudah banyak tahu mengenai negara itu, tidak perlu diberitahu lagi.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru memberi peringatan. Konsekuensi dan resiko terlalu besar, para _shinobi_ tidak boleh bertindak sembarang di wilayah yang bukan milik mereka. Sudah dekat...

Hinata menggunakan _byakugan_,"Sakura ada di sana," mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke melesat tanpa ragu.

"Sasuke!" mau tak mau sebagai anggota tim, Shikamaru dan lainnya mengikuti. Sial! Terlalu terburu-buru. Sang pemimpin memberi kode agar mereka berpencar, dan masuk diam-diam ke dalam tanpa ketahuan. Baik fisik maupun identitas mereka. Shikamaru dan Kiba berbelok ke arah kiri, sementara Hinata dan Sasuke mengambil jalan lurus. Semakin dekat! Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...

Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam mulai tampak di depan Sasuke dan Hinata. Tanpa perlu di tebak lagi, dua orang itu sudah pasti ninja, belum lagi _chakra_ Sakura berasal dari salah seorang di antara mereka. Dengan gesit, Sakura dan Suigetsu melompati tembok, memasuki sebuah rumah mewah mengejutkan tiga orang samurai; tampaknya penjaga rumah.

"Ninja?!"

Seringaian pemuda di sebelah Sakura makin melebar, tanpa ampun dia menebas satu persatu samurai yang belum siap menyerang. Kemudian mereka kembali memasuki dalam rumah, semakin banyak penjaga di dalam, mereka pun sudah memisahkan pedang dari sarungnya karena mendengar teriakan dari penjaga luar. Mereka terkepung, jumlah samurai di dalam sangat banyak. Bukannya memasang raut cemas atau khawatir, Sakura tersenyum senang,

"Bagus," tangannya meraih sesuatu dalam tas kecil yang terikat di pahanya. Jarum-jarum kecil berwarna hijau pekat berlumur obat bius, Sakura langsung melemparkannya ke arah samurai-samurai dan mereka mulai memegangi jarum yang tertancap di kulit mereka sambil meringis. Tepat Sasuke berhasil menyusul masuk, hampir seluruh penjaga terkena jarum milik Sakura, pada bagian tubuh mereka yang tidak tertutupi _armor_. Para samurai sudah tidak meronta kesakitan, semua terdiam, lalu bergerak seperti dikendalikan orang lain. Sasuke menggenggam pedang kusanagi-nya, samurai-samurai itu mulai mengerubungi dia dan Hinata, menyebabkan mereka terjebak di tengah-tengah kerumunan para samurai. Hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat sebelum Sakura pergi dan tertutupi kepala salah seorang samurai, adalah senyum meremehkan untuknya.

_Kuso!_

"Ceh," Sakura berbalik memusatkan pandangan pada jalan di depan wajahnya, terlihat Suigetsu sudah menggeser pintu-pintu yang menghalangi jalan. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah pintu berbeda dengan pintu-pintu sebelumnya, terlihat mewah dan berbeda. Yang pertama kali muncul di emerald Sakura adalah ruangan bernuansa tradisional, tatanan-tatanan elegan melengkapi keseluruhan. Seorang pria paruh baya berkumis sudah memegang pedangnya, berjaga-jaga terhadap tamu tak diundang yang patut diwaspadai. Tidak mau menunggu lama, pria itu diserang Suigetsu, darah ninja dalam tubuhnya mengaba-aba perlawanan dan menciptakan kegesitan tersendiri. Namun seorang samurai tidak dapat dianggap remeh, kekuatan mereka sudah terlatih termasuk bagaimana mengayunkan pedang serta mempertahankan diri. Kini setengah tenaga Suigetsu terkuras, dan lawannya masih berdiri kokoh. Ia mendecih sebentar lalu lanjut menyerang, Sakura paham Suigetsu tidak dapat melawan sendiri, gadis itu membantunya. Melempar _shuriken_ tepat ke arah samurai, nyaris mengenainya jika ia tidak menangkis melalui pedangnya. Sakura berlari mendekati dengan tangan menggenggam _kunai_,

**SRET!**

"Urgh!"

Satu ayunan pedang mengena di lengan kanan Sakura. Merobek jubah hitamnya, menimbulkan sebuah luka sayatan yang mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia melempar jarum seperti yang ia tancapkan pada samurai-samurai di luar.

.

.

Mengalahkan lawan adalah hal mudah bagi Sasuke, jika saja lawannya hanya satu dua orang. Melawan dalam jumlah banyak sekaligus membutuhkan banyak tenaga, untungnya Shikamaru dan Kiba datang membantu menahan para samurai. Ia bersama Hinata segera menghampiri tempat Sakura berada. Sesampainya di sana, ia menyaksikan sahabat tim tujuhnya dahulu sedang meringis kesakitan akibat luka sayatan yang cukup dalam. Bila saja sempat, Sakura pasti akan menyembuhkan diri. Suigetsu merobek jubahnya, mengikatkannya pada luka menganga di lengan Sakura. Jujur, Sasuke sedikit tidak suka melihat perlakuannya. Ini semua gara-gara dia kan? Dia yang menculik Sakura, mencuci otak Sakura, andai saja ia tidak melakukannya, kulit mulus Sakura tidak akan tertoreh luka. Mengabaikan sang samurai yang terduduk di lantai, pemuda Uchiha beringsut mendekat pada dua _nuke-nin_ -Sakura Suigetsu.

Cepat, Sasuke maupun Suigetsu sigap mengambil pedang, menghunuskannya ke arah berlawanan.

"Lepaskan Sakura..."

Suigetsu terkekeh,"Heh, dalam mimpimu,"

Tangan Sasuke menekan _kusanagi_-nya, hingga pedang itu sudah menempel pada kulit leher Suigetsu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sedikit menggeser kepalanya, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura tepat saat ia melirik balik.

"Kalian lengah,"

Sedaritadi beraksi sendiri, Sasuke lupa bahwa ia tadi bersama Hinata. Tiba-tiba samurai yang terduduk mengacungkan pedangnya kepada Hinata, gadis itu menghindar cekatan. Sekali tebasan, bisa-bisa tubuhnya terpisah-pisah. Terkejut, Sasuke menghampiri untuk menolongnya.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya," gumam Sakura. Menyaksikan Sasuke tengah bertahan dari ayunan-ayunan pedang, menatap kosong tontonan seru itu.

"Ayo Sakura." Kemudian ia menghilang bersama Suigetsu. Meninggalkan pertarungan antar samurai-ninja. Sasuke masih berusaha mempertahankan diri, lawannya cukup tangguh. Berinisiatif mengakhiri, Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Baru ia akan mengeluarkan jurus,

"Jangan!"

Shikamaru muncul di ambang pintu,"Jangan! Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya!"

Peringatan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke lengah, samurai itu menyerangnya kembali. Ia berniat mendengarkan Shikamaru, tapi ketika samurai itu menyerang Hinata lagi, Sasuke tidak memberi ampun.

**JLEB!**

Tubuhnya merongsok jatuh, tanpa ada perlawanan, tanpa ada pertahanan.

Derap langkah mengalihkan perhatian semua. Kedengarannya penjaga-penjaga lain mulai berdatangan,

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," usul Kiba. Mereka bersiap-siap melarikan diri, sebelum seorang berpangkat jenderal mendapati pelaku keji yang membunuh salah satu anggota mereka, ia menghunus pedangnya pada Sasuke, baru saja pemuda itu hendak pergi. Sasuke hanya berusaha menghindar dan berpikir untuk menyusul yang lain. Ia berbalik-

**SRET!**

Sabetan pedang memutuskan ikatan _hitai-ate_ di dahi, benda itu terjatuh menimbulkan bunyi ketika menyentuh lantai.

_**Tidak ada waktu**_

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk pergi. Sang jenderal meratapi kepergian Sasuke, lalu memungut hitai-ate di lantai. Mengusap lambang Konoha yang tertera di sana.

.

.

.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, _miko_ dari Oni no Kuni menampakkan wujudnya di depan _Hokage_, mengejutkan dengan kedatangannya itu.

"Apa yang membuat seorang _miko_ berkunjung kemari?"

Shion tersenyum kecil,"Entahlah, aku seperti mendapat bisikan untuk kemari," bisikan yang biasa ia dengar sebelum mendapat penglihatan. Seorang _Jōnin_ masuk dan terlebih dulu membungkuk, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah gulungan surat. Tsunade membuka dan membacanya teliti, raut wajahnya berubah marah,

"Apa Sasuke sudah kembali?"

"Ya Hokage-_sama_,"

"Panggil dia dan timnya kemari sekarang!" bentakan Tsunade mengagetkan Shion juga _Jōnin_ yang kini membungkuk pamit mengundurkan diri. Bola mata keperakan Shion memandangi raut gusar sang _Hokage_. Tak lama berselang, yang di panggil muncul di hadapan Tsunade, tapi tidak sendiri, ia bersama teman misinya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Tsunade membuka suara,

"Kalian... Kalian tahu apa yang sudah kalian perbuat?"

"..." diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara. Mereka paham telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertanggung jawaban kalian?" memejamkan mata sebentar, Tsunade membuka kembali kelopaknya,"Karena sebentar lagi Tetsu no Kuni akan mengibarkan bendera perang,"

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka buka suara, berusaha menjelaskan peristiwa yang baru terjadi,"Ini semua salah paham Tsunade-_sama_. Kami dijebak,"

"Mereka tidak peduli kalian dijebak atau apa. Karena salah satu jenderal mereka bersaksi dengan mata kepalanya mereka sendiri, kalian telah membunuh salah satu petinggi mereka! Bahkan barang bukti sudah di tangan mereka,"

Diam lagi. Semua orang memancarkan aura ketegangan, karena ini hal yang serius, benar-benar serius. Tsunade menghela napas panjang,"Kita akan membicarakan ini besok. Sasuke, antar sang _miko_ beristirahat."

Sasuke balas membungkuk. Ia berjalan mendahului sang _miko_ sebagai petunjuk jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba Shion berhenti, napasnya tercekat. Sekelebatan kilasan-kilasan seakan lewat di depan matanya. Semua yang masih ada di ruangan_ Hokage _panik. Sasuke segera mendatangi sang _miko_, memegang tangannya yang gemetaran. Semakin lama badannya semakin merosot, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang pundaknya. Hal berikut terjadi begitu cepat, tangan Sasuke baru akan menyentuh pundak, Shion sudah memegang tangan Sasuke erat, mengejutkan pemuda itu. Setitik peluh meluncur dari pelipisnya, napas Shion terengah-engah, dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia melonggarkan genggamannya, tapi memegangnya makin bergetar. Shion mengangkat tangan Sasuke,

"Tangan ini..."

Mata keperakan Shion kini berpindah menatap wajah Sasuke,

"Kau..."

Dia menatap balik, alisnya bertaut heran. Ia sadar, sang miko baru mendapat penglihatan.

"Kau... Kau akan membunuhnya..." Terdengar bunyi seperti suara tercekik-"Membunuh... Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

**Jgn tanya ini cerita apa karena sy sendiri bingung... Saya sudah nulis cerita apa ini? *groarrrr***

**Okay, mungkin isi ceritanya menimbulkan banyak pro dan kontra. Seperti: kok bisa begini? Kok bisa begitu? Harusnya gak begini, harusnya begitu. Gak masuk akal, dll.**

**Saya mengerti, karena saya juga merasa begitu. Kekekek. Tapi saya akan buat semuanya nyambung dan jelas nantinya. Tapi kalo gak jelas bilang aja deh, biar dijelasin. Saya sudah ngasih warning ya, ini alurnya saya yang buat, jadi istilahnya cerita ini versi saya. Bukan versi original mr. Masashi K.**


End file.
